Todo por ti
by YumiSebby
Summary: Y Tori lo daba todo por ella. Siempre estaba allí, sin importar qué. Pero un día, cuando ella le dijo que se casaría, Tori desapareció.
1. Todo por ti

**N/A: **_¡Hola personitas!. Aquí les traigo un One-shot (algo corto) sobre algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Tengo bastantes proyectos en mente, como ya deben saber y este es uno de ellos. ¡Espero que les agrade leerlo!. _

**Advertencia: **_Relación chica x chica. AU. (Universo Alternativo). _

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, por supuesto, simplemente los utilizo, sin fines de lucro, para escribir sobre estos. _

* * *

**Siempre a tu lado. **

Conoció a Victoria cuando ella tenía 5 años y su madre la mandó a comprar. Vió el camión de la mudanza al otro lado de la calle, y entonces la vió. Con su ya largo pelo moreno, su piel bronceada, vistiendo un pijama rosa y sujetando un muy bonito peluche.

La primera vez que habló con ella, Jade tenía casi 6 años. En realidad ella jamás pensó hablar con la morena, pero su madre la obligó -literalmente- a invitarla a su fiesta de cumpleaños y claramente no aceptó un **no **por respuesta.

Pero gracias a eso las chicas se hicieron muy buenas amigas. Estaban casi todo el tiempo juntas, jugando, paseando, haciendo los deberes... Siempre unidas.

Y desde ese momento, Tori siempre estuvo allí para Jade.

La morena estuvo allí cuando sus padres pelearon por primera vez, y su padre salió enfadado por la puerta, gritando que no volvería jamás.

Tori estuvo a su lado cuando llegó el primer día de clases y la pelinegra sentía que los nervios podian con ella, y a pesar de que la menor era un año más pequeña que ella, la abrazó y le dijo que seguramente todos querrían ser sus amigoss.

Tori estuvo a su lado cuando suspendió su primer examén.

Tori estuvo ahí cuando ella se enamoró.

Ella estuvo cuando llegó la segunda pelea por parte de sus padres, a los 11 años. Donde su madre salió de casa y no regresó hasta dos semanas después.

Tori estuvo ahi, cuando ella experimentó por primera vez lo que era tener el corazón roto. La vio llorar a todas horas, con su estado depresivo -intentando hacer como si aquello no significase nada, por supuesto-.

Tori estuvo ahi de nuevo, cuando ella volvio con él.

La menor estuvo a su lado, cuando a la edad de 16 años sus padres decidieron que debían separarse.

Tori estuvo ahí cuando ella y Beck- como se llamaba el chico con el que estaba saliendo- volvieron a romper, como si aquello fuese el juego del gato y el ratón. Aunque ella no se quejó, solo le tendió un pañuelo y la abrazó, susurrándole que todo mejoraría.

Tori estaba alentandola, confortándola y tranquilizandola cuando llegó la hora de decidir qué quería hacer Jade con su vida.

Tori estuvo ahí cuando seella y Beck reconciliaron, otra vez.

Tori estuvo ahí, aguantando que hablase a todas horas de Beck y todo lo que tenía que ver con el.

Tori estuvo para ella, para aconsejarle qué debia hacer cuando la pareja estaba a punto de pelear.

Tori estaba allí, a su lado, sin importar qué, dando consejos para que su relacion siguiera a flote.

Tori le dió la sorpresa de ir a su apartamento, el cual estaba a casi dos horas de donde ella vivía, cuando Jade le dijo que se sentía sola y algo triste.

Tori estaba allí, acostada a su lado, cuando ella dijo que Beck era el hombre de su vida. (Y claro que lo dijo a regañadientes y en un susurro casi inaudible.)

Tori estaba allí, viendola ser feliz, a su manera, claro.

Tori estuvo en su ceremonia de graduadas, felicitándola y susurrándole un _'Nunca tuve dudas de que serías capaz de conseguirlo'._

Tori estuvo consolandola cuando pelearon la siguiente vez, y la siguiente, y la siguiente a esta. Pero ella nunca objetaba nada, solo la abrazaba y le decía que todo se solucionaría, como siempre.

Tori estaba ayudándola en su mudanza cuando Beck le pidió que viviesen juntos.

Y...

Tori la felicitó cuando Jade casi gritó a través del teléfono que _se casaba. _

Pero...

Tori no estuvo para ella después. No cuando Jade le iba a pedir que queria que asistiera a aquella ceremonia. No estuvo para ella ayudándola en los preparativos. No estuvo para ella cuando tuvo que hablar con sus padres y hablarle de todo. No, Tori ya no estuvo más.

Porque...

Tori estaba intentando librarse de los sentimientos que tenía para ella. Ya que si, Victoria Vega se enamoró de Jade West desde que tenía 8 años y la salvó de aquellos brabucones que querían dañarla.

**N/A2: **_¿Qué les pareció?. Si quieres una segunda parte (o que haga un mini-fic de esto) dejenmelo saber :D_

_Gracias por leer x3._


	2. Aquel día

A los 7 años, ocurrió algo que Tori nunca se imaginaba. Ni en un sus más terribles pesadillas de niña pequeña. Y es que, a la salida de la escuela, cuatro chicos de secundaria, la estaban esperando a la salida. Ella no supo porqué, tampoco es que le diese mucho tiempo a preguntar, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba siendo arrastrada hasta el callejón que había detrás de la escuela, donde solo una delgada reja, lo hacía distante de la escuela. Ella gritó, gritó a pleno pulmón, creyendo que eran secuestradores los que la habían raptado, así que gritó, chilló, suplicó, lloró, y por último susurró. Un susurro que parecío brillante y mágico. Un susurro que acudió a sus plegarías.

De la nada, Jade estaba allí, con su cara roja por su enfado, con unas tijeras brillantes en mano y con una cara que daba terror. A cualquiera menos a Tori, quien solo podía ver a la pelinegra como su máxima salvadora.

"_Este es como uno de esos cuentos que mami siempre me leía antes de dormir. Yo solo la princesa en apuros y Jade es mi caballero azul."_

Se quedó un momento pensativa, ignorando la situación.

"_Yo no quiero ser una mujer indefensa, quiero ser fuerte e independiente"_

Miró a Jade, quien se estaba enfrentando a un chico de cabello rubio, bajito y regordete. La chica estaba a punto de clavarle sus tijeras.

"_Pero me gusta que Jade se preocupe por mí..."_

Y sonriendo de manera inocente, se levantó y le pegó una patada en la espinilla al único chico que ahora la agarraba. Se sintió libre, pletórica y sobretodo, útil. En su cabeza, todo había sido como una de esas películas que tanto había visto y que tanto adoraba ver. Incluso a Jade le obligaba a verlas, aunque esta siempre fingía que las odiaba.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ambas estaban solas en aquel callejón. Pequeñas, valientes y con la adrenalina por las nubes. Tori se sentía mayor, había hecho frente a un chico grande y le había ganado de una patada en la espinilla... pero Jade, Jade era la mejor, había ganado a tres chicos y no tenía ni un rasguño, no había pedido su ayuda en ningún momento. Quería ser como ella.

Sin pensarlo mucho, besó su mejilla en un acto inocente.

-Muchas gracias, Jade.- Esta vez, besó su nariz.

-De nada, Vega, pero no puedes dejar que te pase nada más de esto. Tú grita tan fuerte como puedas, y esté donde esté, iré a ayudarte.- Ahora fue la pelinegra quien besó la frente de la menor, quien rió de forma dulce y sonora.

-Entonces serás como mi príncipe.- Miró los labios de la mayor, preguntándose si debía besarla. Los principes y las princesas se besaban, ¿no?

-¿Y tú mi princesa?

Tori asintió repetidamente.

-Pero no indefensa.- Aclaró. Porque ella era fuerte, y se podía valer por si misma.

-Claro.- Jade iba a decir algo más, pero la medio latina la besó, callándola totalmente.

Ese beso se sintió bien, profundo, cariñoso y sobretodo inocente. Pero estaba bien, porque eran niñas pequeñas y solo estaban jugando a los príncipes y las princesas, después de una ardua situación.

"_Pero fue Tori quien se dió cuenta que desde ese día, algo cambió dentro de ella, haciendo que viera a Jade con mejor ojos, si es que eso era posible."_

* * *

**No es como una continuación, pero vosotros pedísteís que siguiera y bueno... aquí está un pequeño apartado. El día que Tori se dió cuenta de que Jade era algo más que su amiga, era su princesa salvadora, que aunque no era de color azul, el negro también estaba bien, ¿no?. **

**¡Os quiero mucho y espero veros pronto! **

**(Si seguís queriendo continuación, dejad en los comentarios :D)**


	3. Te necesito a ti

_**Capítulo 3: Te necesito a ti. **_

_Suspira cuando los gritos empiezan, aunque ya está acostumbrada a ello, así que tampoco duelen tanto, pero no es hasta que se escucha el estruendo de un vaso caer, que empieza a sentir como su respiración no es suficiente y que sus pulmones se cierran al aire que desea entrar. Respira, respira y respira otra vez, pero nada, no funciona. Su vista se nubla y aunque intenta, enjuagarse los ojos y restregárselos con la manga de su chaleco gris oscuro, no funciona de nada. Su vista sigue sin ser clara, y los gritos continúan en la planta baja._

_-¡Callaros!- Grita, pero nadie la escucha. Por qué, para ser sinceros, ¿quién escucha a una niña de siete años, cuando todos están ocupados viéndose su propio ombligo y no paran de agachar la cabeza para discutir? Así que los gritos siguen y siguen y ella solo tiene claro una cosa: ___Tengo que salir de aquí. __

_Porque necesita a una persona,: a Tori, su Tori, la que siempre está allí para ella. _

_Así que, sin ni siquiera esconderse o intentar ser silenciosa, sale por la puerta, porque a nadie le importa dónde va o de dónde viene, Corre a casa de Tori, que está a unos minutos de distancia, pero ni siquiera lo piensa cuando empieza a correr. Solo hace eso, corre, sin preocuparse de si un coche cruza la calle o de si se topa con un anciano y ni siquiera piensa que no está respirando adecuadamente. _

_No piensa en nada más que no sea Tori o su necesidad de sentirse segura; Tori es como su hogar. _

_Cuando grita tras la verja el nombre de la medio latina, siente que su corazón se calma y las lágrimas, constantes y frías, empiezan a hacerse más débiles, al igual que su falta de aire. Pero no es hasta que Victoria Vega abre la puerta de su casa, sale corriendo y abraza a la pelinegra que siente que todo estará bien, porque el mundo puede venirse abajo en cualquier momento, pero con Tori de soporte, todo estará bien de alguna u otra manera. _

_-¿Otra vez?- Pregunta, y da igual que la morena sea más pequeña, porque solo falta una mirada para saber qué le ocurre a su mejor amiga. _

_-Sí.- Responde Jade sin titubear. Esconde su rostro en el cuello de la menor y respira hondo.- Pero todo está bien ahora. _

_Dudosa y empezando a andar sin despegarse de la pelinegra, Tori titubea antes de preguntar. _

_-¿Ah, sí?- Y ante el asentimiento casi imperceptible de la otra, ella sigue preguntando cuando ya atraviesan el umbral de la casa.- ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque ahora estoy contigo, Tori..- Y siente como su corazón se va a salir del pecho antes de darle un inocente beso en la mejilla. _


End file.
